


ink, flowers, and a tongue piercing

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, rated t for implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Terushima was a little shit, to be blunt, but he was a good person, and one of Keiji’s favourite customers.It was unfortunate that he was developing feelings for Terushima.





	ink, flowers, and a tongue piercing

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for prompting this, vic and blue. ily

Keiji paused, resting the tip of his pencil against the paper, watching Bokuto animatedly explain the new flowers he had received that morning.

“-and you _have to draw them, Akaashi!!_ ” he insisted happily. 

“You’ve already asked me to draw them, Bokuto-san,” Keiji reminded, “I’ve been drawing for all of my lunch break.”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, Akaashi,” Bokuto laughed, “I’m so used to seeing you draw that I forgot!”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Keiji remarked, smiling softly. Bokuto was ridiculous, but Keiji loved him.

The bell at the front of the shop chimed, alerting them to the presence of a customer. 

Bokuto sprang up, calling out a greeting and approaching the customer.

“I heard you were getting some new flowers tonight, shopkeeper-san! Can you show me?”

“Of course, of course! Follow me!”

Keiji looked up from his sketchbook as the two approached. He recognized the customer, of course; Terushima was a regular both at Bokuto’s shop and the tattoo parlour next door, where Keiji worked.

“Artist-san! Nice to see you,” Terushima greeted him, “Is it your lunch break?”

Keiji nodded, “Indeed. Nice to see you as well, Terushima-san. It’s been awhile since your last tattoo.”

“Thanks for reminding me!” Terushima exclaimed, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I want another!”

“Of course you do. Do you have a design in mind?” Akaashi asked.

“Hmm, I want something floral!” Terushima told excitedly, “Maybe some of the flowers here in the shop! They really are beautiful!”

Bokuto blushed, always thrilled to hear someone praise his flowers, “Aww, thanks, Teru! That means a lot.”

“It’s just the truth,” Terushima waved him off, “How bout it, artist-san? Can you draw some of shopkeeper-san’s flowers for me?”

Keiji frowned, “Of course I can. I have multiple drawings already, if you want to see.”

Keiji had a separate sketchbook for drawings done in Bokuto’s shop.

Terushima enthusiastically took the offered sketchbook and started thumbing through it.

“Wow, these are amazing! You really capture the beauty of these flowers!” Terushima admired, meeting Keiji’s eyes.

Keiji blushed lightly, “I try my best, thank you.”

“Although,” Terushima’s voice took on a more teasing tone, “Half of these aren’t even flowers, you know.”

Keiji went completely red, snatching the sketchbook back. Bokuto looked at him curiously.

“Akaaaashi, if you didn’t draw my flowers, what did you draw?” he prompted.

Keiji adamantly stayed quiet.

“He’s been drawing you, shopkeeper-san,” Terushima revealed, grinning.

Bokuto gasped, “Akaashi, gimme!”

“No,” Keiji refused.

“Gimme!” Bokuto reached for the sketchbook, but Akaashi backed away, keeping the sketchbook far out of Bokuto’s reach.

“Aww, artist-san is embarrassed,” Terushima teased, grabbing the sketchbook. He had snuck up behind Keiji whilst he was distracted.

“Do not give that to him, Terushima-san,” Keiji warned.

Terushima only grinned as he passed the sketchbook to Bokuto, who began flipping through it almost frantically.

“Aww, Keiji!! You drew me so much!!” Bokuto exclaimed, hugging him tightly and planting a soggy kiss on his cheek.

Keiji only sighed as Terushima giggled ~~adorably.~~ Terushima was a little shit, to be blunt, but he was a good person, and one of Keiji’s favourite customers.  
It was unfortunate that he was developing feelings for Terushima. He loved Bokuto with all of his heart, but he couldn’t deny that he was attracted to Terushima.

He knew that soon, he would have to cut ties with Terushima, or risk ruining his relationship with Bokuto.

And that was something he wasn’t willing to risk.

-

As Keiji continued with his appointments through the day, he found his mind wandering. He was accustomed to intrusive thoughts of spiked hair and loud laughter, but for the first time, his thoughts were of piercings, giggles, and a rebellious bleached undercut. 

This was getting out of hand.

His customer flinched, and he blinked; he was lost in his thoughts, and had been too heavy-handed. He apologized and tried to focus once more.

It was harder than it had ever been.

-

“How was your day, Koutarou?” Keiji asked over dinner.

“Great! Teru stuck around for a while after you left, and ended up buying some of the new flowers!” Bokuto told enthusiastically, “Ushiwaka stopped by too! We talked for ages.”

Keiji smiled fondly, “Ushijima-san truly loves flowers, doesn’t he?”

Bokuto threw his head back and laughed, “You can say that again! I swear, he’s in more than Teru!”

This was the moment. If there was ever to be a good time to say something, it would be now.

“Koutarou-” he started.

“Ohh, did I tell you that Ushiwaka’s getting married?” Bokuto gasped, “When he was in today, he was talking about ordering flowers for his wedding!”

Keiji sighed. It was not meant to be.

“You did not mention that. Please, tell him that I’m happy for him. You’ll see him before I do,” Keiji told, a soft, defeated smile on his face.

He would have to suppress his feelings, regardless of how hard that may be.

-

Terushima showed no signs of pain as the tattoo gun buzzed against his skin.

“Getting used to it, Terushima-san?” Keiji teased lightly, tracing the lines he had marked.

“Well, I have a lot of tattoos, artist-san!” Terushima chirped. Keiji knew how many tattoos terushima had; he had done all of them.

“Why don’t you ever use my name, Terushima-san?” Keiji asked, “Or Bokuto-san’s, for that matter?”

Terushima grinned slyly, “That’s a se~cret!”

Keiji found himself smiling, “And how do I uncover this secret?”

“Hmm,” Terushima pondered, “Buy me dinner, and we’ll see!”

“Just the two of us?” Keiji asked, voice low and dangerous.

“And shopkeeper-san, of course!” Terushima clarified, “Wouldn’t want to leave him out!”

Some part of Keiji was relieved by that. Maybe Terushima simply wanted to be friends. Maybe it was a completely innocent invitation.

But the feeling in Keiji’s bones and the glint in Terushima’s eyes said otherwise.

-

“Yoo, Teru wants to go out for dinner? Sick!!” Bokuto exclaimed eagerly, “Let’s do it!”

Keiji hesitated, “Koutarou, I do not believe he wants to go as friends.”

Bokuto cocked his head quizzically, “Are you saying that Teru likes you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to think,” Keiji confessed, “I think- I think he may like both of us.”

“Huh. And how do you feel about that, Keiji?” Bokuto asked carefully, watching him. He swallowed nervously.

“I- I think I like him, Kou,” Keiji admitted, equal parts terrified and relieved. It was a weight off his shoulders, but trying to decipher the neutral expression on Bokuto’s face was anxiety-inducing.

“You know,” Bokuto started slowly, before a wide smile made it’s home on his face, “I feel the same way.”

-

“Nice to see you outside of work, Teru!” Bokuto greeted, sitting across from the younger boy. Keiji took the seat next to him, the booth small enough to force them to sit with their thighs brushing.

“Nice to see you both too, especially since you’re paying!” Terushima commented cheekily.

Bokuto laughed, and Keiji stifled a giggle.

“There’s something we want to talk about,” Bokuto said, quickly changing the mood.

“Oh?” Terushima cocked an eyebrow, “Let’s hear it then.”

Keiji took a deep breath, steeling himself, “We like you, Terushima-san.”

Terushima turned to look at him, eyes wide, “No joke?”

Keiji smiled, “No joke.”

“Good,” Terushima grinned, “Because I like you too.”

Terushima boldly slid a hand up to Keiji’s neck, pulling him in for a short but passionate kiss.

Bokuto’s eyes were wide, “Shit, that’s hot.”

Terushima and Keiji both giggled in unison, and Terushima leaned across the table to do the same to Bokuto.

-

The three went back to Terushima’s apartment, and somewhere between gasps and moans, Keiji found the time to ask about their names.

Terushima laughed breathlessly, “I- _nggh,_ was waiting until I could use your first names, _Keiji._ ”

And Keiji laughed.


End file.
